Journey to The Past
by Akabanw.Gaara
Summary: Shikadai tak habis pikir, kenapa Boruto harus menyeret sepupunya kedalam bahaya sih? pulang2 Shikadai Nara pasti tinggal nama. /OOC/ Typo, slight Romance. SASUSAKU/GAAMATSU/OC.
1. chapter 1

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Pairing : OC OC

: Uchiha Seiya, Sabaku no Aiko

.

.

/SasuSaku/GaaMatsu/

slight NaruHina/ShikaTema/SaIno

.

.

**Journey To The Past**

**summary : Shikadai tak habis pikir, kenapa Boruto selalu membuat masalah, dan parahnya bawa2 anak kazekage! duh pulang2 Shikadai di bunuh ma Sepupu nya pasti. /OOC, Typo bertebaran/** **SASUSAKU/GAAMATSU./OC**

.

.

.

"Wah.. Shikadai ini siapa??" Mata shappire Boruto tak henti2 nya menatap Gadis seumuran Himawari yang bersembunyi di belakang Shikadai.

Shikadai menghela nafanya kasar, "Boruto, jangan Modus plis" Shikadai cuma takut, ada berita 'anak Hokage di cekik Kazekage karna Menggoda anaknya'

duh bisa-bisa perang Suna vs Konoha.

"Siapa sih, Kok mirip sama Paman Kazekage??" tanya Boruto lagi.

jtak

"aw! apasih Sarada! ga usah jitak2 napa?!!"

"bakaboruto!"

"dih,"

"itu emang anaknya Kazekage-sama BO.RU.TO!"

Boruto Sontak menoleh pada bocah yang setia bersembunyi di balik punggung Shikadai.

setelah menilik - nilik, iya sih, Rambut nya persis banget sama Kazekage jii-san, Kulitnya juga, tapi matanya kok Coklat ? keturunan ibunya kali ya.

"Tunggu, kok bisa sama Shikadai?! Tuh! yang modus siapa?!!" tanya Boruro menggebu - gebu.

-jtak

"Apaan sih Sarada! kenapa di jitak lagi!"

"Otakmu itu di pake dong Boruto!!" Sarada menggeram kesal.

"Wah benar juga, Temari baa-san kan Kakak nya Kazekage-sama ya?" inojin yang dari tadi sebenernya rada ga paham juga, mulai paham sekarang.

"EH??! SEJAK KAPAN??"

Boruto ketinggalan jaman.

Shikadai Geleng2 sama kelakuan temen2 nya itu.

"Ai-chan mau kenalan?" Shikadai menatap sepupu nya. Yang di panggil hanya menunduk, semakin mengeratkan pegangannya ke Jaket Hijau Shikadai.

Shikadai tersenyum maklum, lalu mengelus surai merah bata itu pelan.

"Namanya Aiko, Sabaku no Aiko"

"wuahh, Hai Aiko, Namaku Uchiha Sarada, ehm. Panggil aja Sarada, aku punya adik seusia mu loh, eh, mungkin aku bisa menjodohkan kalian berdua!!" Sarada tersenyum Evil.

"Sokab banget Sarada" Boruto berbisik pada Inojin yang langsung dapet Deathglare dari yang di omongin.

"ngomong2, Seiya mana Sarada?" Tanya Inojin.

"Berlatih mungkin? entahlah, dia terlalu Rajin" Sarada tersenyum kaku. ya, Adiknya Uchiha Seiya itu benar2 keterlaluan.

Terlalu Rajin, Terlalu Jenius, Dan Terlalu Banyak Kelebihan.

Boruto menatap ngeri Sarada.

Sarada aja yang anak teladan kalah sama Seiya?!! gimana tuh otaknya Seiya?! masih sehat kah?

"Aiko-chan berapa umurmu?" tanya Sarada.

Aiko menatap mata kelam itu terpesona, dia mengacungkan kedelapan Jari tangannya.

"Kawaiiii, ah, delapan, berarti beda setahun dengan Sei, Sei sembilan tahun, dan Himawari Seumuran dengan mu, iya kan BakaBoruto?"

"ya! dan tak usah memanggilku Baka!"

"ngomong2 bukannya Himawari mau nyusul?" Inojin mikir2.

"iya iya? kita susul aja deh" Saran Boruto.

mereka (read : Boruto, Sarada, Shikadai, Inojin dan Aiko) pun keluar dari Restoran Hamburger itu.

.

.

Sarada senang, ia mengobrol banyak dengan gadis kawai bersurai merah itu.

Aiko memang sedikit pemalu, tapi ia cukup seru di ajak bercerita.

mereka melewati pasar, sampai tiba2 seseorang memanggil Boruto.

"Boruto!!"

Kelimanya menoleh, Mata mereka menangkap sosok Perempuan dewasa berambut Indigo,

"Kaa-chan?" Boruto menghampiri ibunya,

"sedang apa Boruto?"

"ah, aku mencari Himawari dan Sei"

"Loh Sarada? Boruto?" tiba2 datang seseorang yang sangat di kenal mereka, dari arah samping.

"Mama?"

"Nii-chan!!" Bocah berambut indigo sebahu itu meloncat memeluk Boruto.

"Himawari? kenapa kau disini? dimana Sei?"

"Aku disini, kalau kau tidak buta"

-jleb.

dasar uchiha.

"kami mencari kalian dari tadi! kalian kemana aja sih?!" Sarada menjitak kepala adiknya.

"Mama menyuruh menemani belanja, kalau Nee-chan mau tau" Seiya mengambil beberapa tomat dari plastik lalu memakannya begitu saja.

Sarada memandang ngeri. adiknya pasti sudah tertular virus papanya.

"Nii-chan siapa itu?" tanya Himawari mengalihkan perhatian orang2 kepada gadis cilik di belakang Shikadai.

"ah, kamu Aiko-chan yaa??" Sakura Uchiha, Ibu dari Duo Uchiha itu menghampiri Aiko.

Aiko mengangguk. "Tadi Mama mu dan Temari kesini loh, tapi udah pulang, katanya mau ada acara, kenapa kalkalian malah disini?" Tanya Sakura.

otak jenius Shikadai meloading ucapan Sakura. _'acara?'_

_'MAMPUS'_

"AH! iya Baa-chan, aku ada acara, ayo Aiko kita pulang." Shikadai menarik tangan kecil Aiko, tapi di tahan seseorang.

"Shikadai-Nii! aku mau kenalan dulu, " Himawari mengembungkan pipi nya sebal .

Shikadai menghela nafas,

"Hai Aiko-chan, aku Uzumaki Himawari! ini Kakak ku Uzumaki Boruto, ah iya ini..."

Himawari menarik lengan bocah yang sedang asik memakan tomat,

"... ini UchihaSeiya,"

_-deg_

Seiya Membulatkan matanya, apa-apaan sih Himawari itu! Seiya menatap sekitar, mengalihkan pandangan nya dari Cewe yang berada sekitar 1,5 meter di depannya.

"Sabaku Aiko" Aiko menunduk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ayo Aiko, kita pulang"

Aiko mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Shikadai.

"ah! Shikadai-nii ga asik!!" Himawari cemberut.

Sakura dan Hinata yang melihat nya hanya tersenyum geli.

"Hei, Otoutou.. Muka mu itu kenapaaa??" Goda Sarada, melihat perbedaan di raut muka Seiya.

Seiya geleng2. "Urusai Nee-chan"

Sarada senyum2 sendiri, lalu ia menepuk bahu adiknya itu.

"Kamu cocok sama dia"

krik krik

1

2

3

"hah?! apaan?!" Seiya baru loading. _'cocok? siapa? sama siapa?"_

"iya, kamu cocok sama Aiko-chan" Ujar Sarada tersenyum.

mata Seiya kembali membulat. Lalu iya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"ne~ Lihat lihat.. siapa yang tersipu,eh?" Goda Sarada.

"siapa yang tersipu sih?!" Seru Seiya tak terima.

"ne~ Otoutou, kamu ngaku aja, kamu suka sama Aiko-chan kan? _Daijobu_, kakak ku ini mendukung mu kok" Kata Sarada nyengir.

"Plis, Nee-chan aku masih sembilan tahun!"

"Cinta itu tak memandang Umur, Seiya-_kun_"

Seiya menggeram frustasi. kakaknya selalu bisa menggoda nya. sial.

Sarada tersenyum kemenangan. Ya! ini sudah bulat! ia akan menjodohkan Adiknya dengan gadis surai merah itu.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaimaa"

"Okaeri~" Muncul Wanita berambut Coklat sepunggung, bermata Coklat pula.

"mama!" Aiko menghambur memeluknya.

"Baa-chan apa acara nya sudah mulai?" Tanya Shikadai sambil melepas sepatu ninja nya.

"belum, Tou-san mu belum datang"

Shikadai mengangguk. lalu mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam kediaman keluarga Nara tersebut.

Sebenarnya Acara ini tak begitu penting sih, menurut Shikadai. Ia hanya Akan mendapatkan Anting pertamanya, Anting yang katanya simbol Ino-Shika-Cho itu.

Hhh, ibunya selalu membesarkan sesuatu yang hanya hal kecil, _'mendokusei, semua perempuan itu merepotkan'_

Shikadai menggeser pintu ruang keluarganya, disana sudah ada Kedua pamannya, sepupunya dan Mama nya tentu saja.

"Darimana kamu Shika?" Tanya Temari.

"Bermain bersama duo Uzumaki dan Duo Uchiha, ah di tambah Inojin" Shikadai mengambil tempat di samping sepupu nya, yang menurutnya err— agak seram itu.

"bersama Aiko? kenapa Kau tak mengajak Shinki?" Tanya Temari

"tadi dia sibuk, ne shinki?"

Shinki, yang duduk di samping Shikadai mengangguk.

"Nii-chan!" Aiko mengambur memeluk Shinki dari belakang.

Shinki tersenyum, sangat tipis.

"_hai_, apa adikku dapet teman baru?" tanya Shinki mengelus surai merah adiknya.

Aiko mengangguk. "Harusnya, Nii-chan ikutt.. "

"maaf, nii-chan Harus menemani _oyaji-sama_ "

"Aiko" Yang di panggil menoleh, menatap netra sejuk Ayahnya.

lalu menghampiri ayahnya. duduk di pankuannya.

"Ceritalah"

lalu, Aiko berceloteh riang, di tanggapi kankurou juga istri Gaara, Matsuri.

Berakhir dengan Shinki dan Shikadai yang sedang bermain Game.

**flashback**

_sreksreksrek._

_bocah dengan rambut Raven yang err- sedikit mirip ayahnya itu menoleh, bola matanya berganti warna, menandakan sharingan nya aktif._

_"keluarlah," Ujarnya, Masih memegang kunai di tangan kanannya._

_Seorang gadis kecil keluar dari semak2._

_"ah, maaf, aku tak bermaksud mengintip latihan mu"_

_"tidak masalah, kenapa?"_

_"ha?"_

_"kenapa kau ada disini?"_

_"er– aku tersesat"_

_"memangnya kau ingin kemana?"_

_"Rumah kakak sepupu ku"_

_"kakak sepupu mu? siapa?"_

_"Ku harap kau mengenalnya, kau kenal Shikadai Nara?"_

_"ah, aku kenal, dia teman kakak perempuanku"_

_"benarkah??" mata gadis itu berbinar cantik._

_–hei! mikir apasih_

_"ya, mau ku antar?"_

_"apakah boleh"_

_"tentu saja, menolong sesama itu kan Tidak di larang di 3 larangan shinobi"_

_gadis itu tertawa._

_"kau shinobi"_

_"ya"_

_mereka mulai berjalan menyusuri hutan._

_"hn, kenapa kau bisa tersesat?" Uchiha Seiya, mengeluarkan rasa penasarannya._

_"aku habis dari gedung pertemuan kage, hm.. membawakan bekal kakak dan ayahku, tapi aku lupa jalan pulang, hehe" gadis itu tertawa._

_"ayahmu? ayahmu seorang kage?" tanya Seiya._

_"hm? er— ya.. semacam itu lah"_

_"siapa? Kazekage-sama"_

_"ha? bagaimana kau tau??"_

_"rambutmu itu" Seiya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah gadis di sebelahnya._

_"ah benar juga!"_

_"jadi?" tanya Seiya._

_"ha? jadi?" gadis itu terlihat bingung._

_"hhh, namamu"_

_"ah, sabaku Aiko" gadis itu tersenyum. manis sekali._

_Seiya mengerjap. Bahkan kakaknya tak pernah tersenyum se manis itu, pengecualian untuk ibunya, yang memang selalu manis senyumnya (acieee)_

_"uchiha Seiya" _

_"ikat kepala itu, kau sudah genin?" tanya Aiko_

_Seiya mengangguk, "ya, bulan depan aku ikut ujian chuunin"_

_"ha?! sugoi! kamu hebat sekali Seiya-nii"_

_"nii? kurasa kita seumuran, aku tidak setua itu Aiko"_

_"ha? benarkah? Umurku 8 tahun, jangan bercanda Seiya-nii, mana ada Umur 8 tahun sudah mau jadi chuunin!"_

_"hn, umurku 9 tahun, dan kalau kau mau tau, Rokudaime hokage jadi jounin umur 12 tahun, dan paman ku jadi Chuunin umur 8 tahun."_

_Aiko melongo, mengerjap beberapa kali._

_"dan setauku, Ayahmu itu eh,maksudku Kazekage-sama, di angkat menjadi Kazekage dari umurnya 15 tahun"_

_Aiko membulatkan matanya, bahkan ia yang anaknya saja tidak tahu._

_"Sugoi, kau tau semua itu Seiya —err"_

_"kun?"_

_"bukan masalah kalau kau mau panggil aku begitu, yah, mereka termasuk legendaris, jadi apa salahnya aku belajar tentang mereka"_

_Aiko mengangguk. "kau hebat sekali, Seiya-kun"_

_"di bandingkan dengan papa ku, aku bukan apa2" Seiya tersenyum sangat tipis._

_"kau Punya kakak ya?"_

_"ya, Uchiha Sarada, mungkin kau akan bertemu dengannya, kapan2" kata Seiya._

_"Aku juga punya kakak, hm.. walau bukan kakak kandungku sih, namanya Shinki, kau kenal?"_

_"ya, aku kenal"_

_"hee— bagaimana bisa?"_

_"setauku, di ujian chuunin sebelumnya, dia adalah pesaing kuat, bukankah dia pemilik pasir besi itu?" tanya Seiya._

_"ne- Shinki-nii memang sangat hebat" Aiko menunduk dalam,_

_"kau juga hebat kok"_

_"ha? Kau bilang sesuatu Seiya-kun?"_

_"lupakan, kita sudah sampai"_

_Aiko menatap Rumah yang sangat familiar._

_"terima kasih Seiya-kun, kau mau mampir?"_

_Seiya menggeleng, "aku harus melanjutkan latihanku"_

_"ah, maaf merepotkan, maaf juga menganggu latihanmu"_

_"bukan masalah"_

_"baiklah, aku masuk dulu, ah- jangan lupa kenalkan aku denhan Nee-chan mu oke?"_

_Seiya mengangguk._

.

.

"Terima kasih Tou-san"

Shikamaru menepuk pala puta semata wayangnya itu.

"ah, ini hadiah dari paman" Gaara mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari sakunya.

"apa ini?"

"buka lah"

"simpan itu baik2, Shikadai"

"baik, Kaa-San" Lalu Shikadai memakai kalung itu, kalung dengan liontin berbentuk kepala rusa.

TBC—

(ﾟﾟ)

**Konichiwa. saya Author baru mau minta maaf dengan segala kegajean FF ini.**

**mohon Review nya :"""")**

**terima kasih telah membaca!**

**Aku baru terjun di dunia ini :) padahal maunya dari dulu sih, tapi aku udh bikin beberapa cerita di wattpad, kalau kalian kepo kalian bisa search drewfoxry di wattpad.**

**arigatou minna!! ( ꈍᴗꈍ)(人*)｡*ﾟ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Journey To The Past**

**.**

**.**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran, OOC, Receh dan berbelit-belit. EYD berantakan.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR :)**

**.**

**.**

**Latar, setelah 1 tahun Shikadai di angkat jadi Chuunin.**

**\--**

-

"Shikadai mau kemana?"

anak berambut nanas copy-an ayahnya itu menoleh pada sang sepupu.

"Ah, Boruto mengajak piknik, ah itu merepotkan, tapi aku sudah berjanji akan ikut"

"Uzumaki Boruto? anak itu cukup aneh"

"Kenapa Shinki? kau mau ikut?" tanya Shikadai pada Sepupunya itu.

Shinki menggeleng, "Aku akan membantu Oyaji di gedung Hokage" Ujar Shinki

"Selera mu merepotkan, baiklah lain kali, kau harus ikut" ujar Shikadai

Shinki mengangguk.

"Shikadai"

"hm?"

"Bawa adikku"

"ha?"

"Dia pasti kesepian di rumah, kau tak keberatan menjaga nya kan?" tanya Shinki.

Shikadai terdiam. lalu menggeleng.

"ah, semua perempuan itu merepotkan. tapi kurasa Aiko cukup penurut, jadi tak masalah buatku"

"tumben sekali".

"hhh, mendokuse~"

"baiklah, aku pergi"

Shinki pun menghilang di balik pagar Rumah keluarga Nara.

.

.

.

"Yo Shikadai!" Boruto melambaikan tangannya melihat kedatangan sosok berambut nanas.

"dimana yang lain? kalian cuma bertiga?" tanya Shikadai.

"Chochou lagi beli keripik kentang seperti biasa" kinkini Inojin menjawab.

"aku tak melihat mitsuki daru kemarin" Kata Boruto.

"kata ayahku, dia pulang kampung beberapa hari" Inojin bersender pada pohon di belakang nya.

"Ah, itu duo Uchiha, loh? Hima kenapa ikut?" Boruto bengong.

"HEH! BAKA! IBU MU ITU MENYURUH KAU MENEMANI ADIKMU! KENAPA MALAH KAU TINGGALKAN HAH?!" Sarada menjewer telinga Boruto.

"hah? benarkah?"

"Nii-chan jahat! meninggalkan Hima!" Himawari memanyunkan bibirnya sebal.

"eh- Maaf deh himaa"

"loh, Aiko-chan ikut!!" Himawari mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Gadis berambut merah yang duduk di sebelah Shikadai.

"ah, Ohayou Himawari.." Aiko tersenyum, senyum tipis tapi sangat manis.

_'kawaaaiiii'_

_batin Sarada dan Boruto menjerit. _(loh kok bisa samaan)

"yatta! aku akan bermain dengan Aiko saja!" Himawari menghampiri Aiko senang .

lalu mereka tenggelam dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"ne~ otoutou-chan" Sarada menyikut adiknya pelan.

Seiya yang melihat 2 gadis beda 1 tahun di bawahnya itu terlonjak kecil.

"hn?"

"Jangan terpesona begitu dong.. kau meruntuhkan Stoic clan uchiha" Goda Sarada.

"siapa yang terpesona huh?!" Seiya memalingkan wajahnya.

"hei, bahkan Kuchiyose mama akan tau kalau kau itu lagi terpesona bakaotoutou!" Sarada terkekeh melihat semburat merah tipis di wajah tampan adikknya.

"hm.. ku akui, seleramu benar2 bagus otoutou! sudah ku katakan kan, aku mendukung kalian berdua!" ujar Sarada.

"berhenti menggoda ku Nee-chan!" desis Seiya sebal.

Sarada ingin sekali memotret wajah malu2 Seiya itu.

otak jenius nya berpikir, _'apakah Papa juga berwajah seperti itu di dekat Mama?"_

"Aiko itu anak yang manis, aku yakin dia akan meruntuhkan ke-dinginan dan sifat tsundere mu itu!"

"Nee-chan, kau berbicara seolah itu bukan sifat mu juga. hhhh" Seiya sedikit menyinyir.

Sarada terkekeh.

dia mulai berpikir, seperti nya Clan Uchiha tidak hanya menurun temurunkan Sharingan, mata kelam dan Rambut Gelap, tapi juga sifat Tsundere.

ya, mungkin ia akan memberi info itu pada mama nya nanti.

"Ya ampun, Si gendut itu kemana sih??" Inojin menghela nafas frustasi.

"siapa yang kau bilang gendut hey?!" Chocou sudah berdiri di samping Seiya sambil memakan keripik kentangnya.

"Ahh- err— Tidak ada"

"inojin.. aku mengawasi mu lohh"

"Yosh! dengan ini kita semua sudah berkumpul!" seru Boruto.

"semua? hanya segini?" tanya Seiya.

"ya, tim Iwabe sedang menjalankan misi, tim ninchou sedang latihan rutin bersama Hanabi-nee." kata boruto.

"lagi2 kita hanya seginian" Kata Chochou, "aku bosan tak ada pria tampan" lanjutnya.

"Hhh, dasar gendut"

"Apa mau mu Inojin!" Seru Chochou yang maju ingin menghajar cowok berkulit porselen itu.

"hhh. Urusai-yo" Seiya mendengus.

Chochou menoleh. "heyaa, ku tarik kata2 ku tadi, bukankah Seiya itu termasuk tampan, nee~"

"ne, Seiya-nii mirip sekali dengan Sasuke jii-chan, aku melihat foto kecil Sasuke jii-chan di Kamar Tou-chan, dan itu benar2 mirip!" seru Himawari.

"ya, apalagi rambut mu itu bakaotoutou!" Seru Sarada.

"jangan berkata-kata seolah kau tak mirip papa, Nee-chan"

Sarada terlonjak saat mata Adiknya itu berubah merah, sharingan nya aktif, hhh, sepertinya adiknya dalam mood yang buruk.

"hoii~ aku akan diam otoutou.. " Sarada menyerah. membuat adiknya kesal bukanlah hal yang baik.

Karna kalau kalian ingin tahu, Adiknya itu sudah menguasai mangekyou sharingan, bahkan tanpa di ajarkan sang papa, ia juga mahir menggunakan Katon sebagai Chakra dasar clan uchiha, dan chakra Raiton yang ia milik sendiri.

benar2 mirip papa, Ah, Sarada akui, sifat chakra nya juga Raiton, tapi.

Seiya lebih mahir menggunakannya, bahkan ia belajar Chidori tanpa di ajari Sang papa.

Si jenius Uchiha telah lahir kembali, kata orang2, Seiya benar2 mewarisi kejeniusan pamannya, Uchiha Itachi.

entah harus Iri atau bangga, mungkin keduanya di rasakan Sarada, tapi mengingat adiknya yang benar2 tak pernah bertemu papa nya hingga hari ini, menghapus segala iri nya pada adiknya itu.

di banding iri, ia justru menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karna belum bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untuk adik satu2 nya itu.

Karna tekanan, Seiya tumbuh menjadi anak pendiam yang menyembunyikan segala keresahannya.

beberapa bulan yang lalu, Ia terluka parah dalam misi dan mengobatinya sendiri. Mamanya sampaj menangis karna telat tau Seiya sakit. Adiknya itu terlalu mementingkan kepentingan orang lain.

maka tak heran dia sudah menjadi Genin di usia 9 tahun, ah bahkan di Rekomendasikan menjadi Chuunin tahun ini.

"Nee-chan apa yang kau lamunkan?" Seiya berdiri di depannya menatapnya penuh pertanyaan.

Sarada menggeleng, "lie, hm, jadi kita akan kemana?" Sarada bertanya pada teman2 nya.

"ayo kita cari tempat yang bagus minna!!"

.

.

.

hhhhhh.

Sarada berkali kali melihat adiknya menghela nafas.

"kau kenapa hn?"

Seiya menoleh. "_nandemonai, "_

"kau terlihat gelisah, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu mu eh?"

"Daijobu"

"kau tak bisa berbohong dari mata ini, **seiya-kun" **Seiya menatap kakaknya yang telah mengaktifkan Sharingannya.

"hhh, baiklah aku kalah"

"jadi, apa yang membuatmu gelisah, hn?"

"aku, merasa sesuatu terjatuh tadi, firasatku bilang itu benda berharga, tapi. hhh bukan masalahku sih, tapi, arrrgh" Seiya menggeram frustasi.

Sarada Terkekeh, "pergilah, cari benda itu, kami tak akan jauh2 dari sini"

"Tapi, akan sia sia kalau itu ternyata benda bodoh"

"membantu orang itu bukan hal sia-sia Seiya-kun"

"ah, Kau benar. aku pergi Nee-chan!" Lalu Seiya memutar arah, mencari barang yang di maksud.

"hey? Seiya mau kemana?" Tanya Inojin yang menyadari Seiya berbalik arah.

"Barang nya tertinggal" Jawab Sarada sekenanya.

.

.

.

"Kurasa ini tempat yang cocok"

"kita masuk terlalu dalam, asal kau tau Boruto" Shikadai yang dari tadi diam bersuara.

"Daijobu, lagi pula ini hutan Clan mu, kan Shikadai"

"jangan pernah meremehkan sesuatu, Baka!" Sarada menjitak pala kuning itu.

"ittai! Sarada kenapa kau selalu jahat padaku!!"

"Karna Pemikiran bocah mu itu!"

"heihei, kapan kita makan kalau kalian berantem terus! perutku sudah lapar!" Chochou berseru

"perutmu itu selalu lapar gendut!" Sarkas Inojin.

Himawari tersenyum, lalu memandang Aiko.

"mereka lucu ya Ai-chan!"

Aiko menoleh pada Himawari yang duduk di samping nya.

"Aku belum pernah piknik seperti ini" Aiko menatap senang Inojin dan Shikadai yang sedang menggelar tikar.

"loh, piknik keluarga?"

"sejak aku lahir, Tou-chan sudah menjadi Kazekage, dan sangat sibuk. kalau akhir pekan kami hanya bercerita di halaman belakang, bersama Kaa-chan dan Shinki-Nii" Curhat Aiko.

Himawari menatap Aiko dalam, Ia harusnya lebih banyak bersyukur, karna masih bisa merasakan piknik bersama ayahnya sebelum ayah nya menjadi Hokage.

"Tapi, Kankurou jii-san selalu mengajak ku main ke sana sini, jadi kadang kesedihan ku terobati" ujar Aiko ceria.

Himawari tersenyum lega. "ah. aku belum pernah melihat Kaa-chan mu.. dimana dia?" tanya Himawari.

"hm? mungkin sekarang di rumah Shikadai-nii, atau bersama Tou-chan ya? " Aiko Geleng2.

"huh.. ya sudah, nanti kenalkan padaku ya Ai-chan! ayok kita bergabung!" Himawari menarim tangan Aiko agar bergabung makan di atas tikar.

.

.

.

_sreksrek_

Semua orang di situ menoleh. langsung berdiri memegang kunai.

"hoi, Shikadai.. katamu, Hutan Clan mu itu aman?" Ujar Boruto.

"Aman dari binatang buas! kalau Manusia jahat, mana aku tau!" Seru Shikadai.

"Jadi? kita kabur atau kita hadapi?"

"kabur bukan Jawaban kalau perlu ku ingatkan" Kata Boruro dengan Sok nya.

"Boruto! kita belum tau kekuatan musuh! jangan seenaknya bertindak!" Sarada rasanya ingin memusnahkan Boruto dari dunia ini.

"aku tak dengar Sarada!"

Boruto mendekat ke Semak-semak itu, dan membukanya.

"EH—?!"

Lingkaran hitam itu?! kenapa seperti portal yang di buat papa nya? Sarada menerka-nerka, Apa papa nya ada di sekitar sini?

"ehh?! tolong! heh kenapa aku tersedot heyyy!!!" Boruro berteriak, lalu menghilang.

"Nii-chan!!!" Himawari berlari berusaha menolong Kakaknya yang satu itu, tapi.

"Aahhhh!!!!!"

"Hey! ck. BAKA!" Sarada melompat ke dalam lubang itu.

ino-shika-cho saling berpandangan.

"hhh, aku tak bisa membayangkan mereka tanpa kita, kau tau?" tanya Inojin yang sebenarnya tak butuh jawaban itu. lalu iya melompat masuk.

"hee, ayo shikadai!" chochou ikut melompat.

Shikadai diam, dia satu2 nya Chuunin di antara mereka. dilema. haruskah ia ikut? atau lebih baik memberitahu orang dewasa?

Ia menoleh, melihat Aiko yang menunjukkan ekspresi Kaget dan bingung menjadi satu.

ayolah shikadai! kau harus segera mengambil keputusan!.

"Aiko-chan!"

"nii-chan"

"ini sangat merepotkan, tapi mereka akan berlaku bodoh kalau aku tidak ikut, jadi. ikuti jalan yang tadi dan pulanglah, beritahu orang rumah apa yang terjadi. oke?"

"tapi, nii san"

"Ah, Bukankah Seiya masih ada di hutan ini? kalau begitu carilah dia! dia bisa di andalkan!" Shikadai melompat masuk ke lingkaran hitam itu.

.

.

.

Sharingan nya aktif, Ia merasakan chakra seseorang mendekatinya.

bersiap dengan kunainya.

"Seiya-kun?"

Seiya terperangah, itu bukan musuh, ia bisa melihat Chakra orang di depannya.

"A-Aiko? kenapa kau disini?"

"itu.. emm—"

Aiko pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Seiya.

"sial" dengus Seiya.

sekarang bahkan otak jeniusnya tak bisa memikirkan kemungkinan yang baik.

"beri tahu aku jalan kesana Aiko!"

dan disini mereka berdua, 2 meter di depan lingkaran hitam itu.

"Aku akan menyusul mereka, kau akan ikut atau tidak?" tanya Seiya.

Aiko menunduk. "diam berarti iya." Seiya menarik pergelangan tangan Aiko, menggenggam nya. lalu membuat Raiton di sekelilingnya, hingga beberapa pohon tumbang.

.

Srekkk

iya merobek sedikit kaosnya, lalu menancapkan shuriken di atas kain itu.

"Seiya-kun apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Aiko, mukanya memerah, merasakan genggaman tangan Seiya makin kuat.

"setidaknya, jika kita tidak pulang malam ini, orangtua pasti akan mencari kita, "

Aiko mengangguk.

"jangan coba2 menjauh dari ku! kau paham?" tanya Seiya

Aiko mengangguk.

lalu mereka masuk kedalam lingkaran hitam itu dan lingkarang hitam itu menghilang.

.

.

TBC—

**(•ᴗ•)**

**Terimakasih telah membaca cerita yang, sebenernya sangat mendadak ini.**

**pengen aja Gaara sama Sasuke Besanan. hehehehe**

**tapi Summary nya ga nyambung ya? maaf tak pandai bikin sunmary.**

**mohon masukannya!!**

**Arigatou gozaimasu! (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ**


End file.
